


QUIERO SER TUYO

by ulquiruki



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulquiruki/pseuds/ulquiruki
Summary: Thorin vuelve a vivir una segunda oportunidadpor que su corazón late tan fuerte cuando mira a Bilbo 😍😍estaba enamorado de el .Bilbo no sinte nada por el 😢😭 y tampoco se esforzara para que entes  juntos.Bilbo se enamora de  otro enano 😢😭las cosas salen muy mal sentimentalmente.





	1. DEBERÍA APARTAR A BILBO DE MI LADO

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B50RUXbs-8
> 
> me gustaría que escuchen la música mientras leen

 

 

    --------------------------- **DEBERÍA APARTAR A BILBO DE MI LADO** \----------------------------------------

 

Las águilas mira las águilas – la voz de Bilbo inexplicablemente lo tranquilizaba, fue un gusto haberte conocido cerro los ojos o simplemente todo era borroso  escucho los quejidos de tristeza y semi llanto de Bilbo.

 

Una lagrima rogaba por salir no lo aguanto mas y salió una lagrima sentía su cuerpo distinto un dolor en su pecho y no por la herida sino de la tristeza levanto su mano y se limpió su cara.

 

Quería ver por última vez el cielo ver a Bilbo pero sus ojos seguían cerrados no los podía abrir masajeo sus ojos y los abrió el cielo era oscuro miro al frente para toparse con una puerta redonda.

 

 

Le parecía familiar hasta recordar el lugar.

Estaba en bolsón cerrado?

 

Toco como la primera vez,

Sintió que alguien se acercaba como la primera vez que estuvo aquí

Miro a Bilbo sintió algo en su interior su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte lo ignoró hasta que esfumo.

 

Este es un sueño o majal me está dando la oportunidad de recordar a mis amigos.

Entro como la primera vez.

Thorin trato y se aseguró de hacer lo mismo

Gandalf me presento a Bilbo.

 

 

Este es un sueño pense

 

majal me está dando la oportunidad de recordar a mis amigos.

Entro como la primera vez.

Thorin trato y se aseguró de hacer lo mismo

Gandalf me presento a Bilbo.

 

CONEJO? : pregunto Bilbo como yo pero en mi mente. Que había dicho antes? bueno esto lo quería decir creo cuando estuvimos en la Ciudad del lago.

 

Al inicio estaba todo bien hasta que sentí el brazo en mi hombro de Kili era tan real que no podía creerlo. 

Jajajaja Conejo que tal comparación tío a decir verdad yo pensé lo mismo Fili mi tío trato de insultar jajaj: dijo Kili mirando a Thorin y Fili a la vez

 

No molestes Kili pero tío eres malo en eso: dijo Fili mientras le sonreía

Estaba feliz  pero algo estaba mal mi mano empezó a temblar-

 

Agua: lo dije tan bajo que creí que nadie me escucharía

Ahorita te lo traigo: dijo Bilbo

Quiero un balde lo dijo serio tratando de calmarse  Bilbo llego rápido sin mas le quito

abrió la puerta redonda y salió cerrándola en la cara de Kili ya que lo seguía atrás  puso el balde en el pasto  miro sus manos notablemente distinto que las última vez ya no estaba con heridas horribles.

Miro su cara atreves del agua  se agacho y empezó a lavarse su cara  con fuerza.

Esto es real se preguntaba observo todo era tan tranquilo a lo lejos vio a unos par de hobbit enamorados al parecer.

 

La cabeza le empezó a doler y recordó a Kili muerto a Fili ser atravesado con una espada los sollozos de Bilbo.

Thorin   sitio una fuerza  extraña que le intentaba decir que esta es una segunda oportunidad de Mahal.

Porque grito en su mente

\--------------------------PARA QUE HAGAS LAS COSAS BIEN ----------------------------

Se paró tan rápido que tiro el balde y se escurrió el agua que quedaba  la presión en su cabeza desapareció necesitaba unos minutos para analizar hasta que escucho las quejas de Kili ya que quería salir para ver qué pasaba conmigo menos mal Fili lo regaño.

No quiero que mueran mis sobrinos

Toque la puerta Fili me abrió tío apuesto que te debes sentir muy cansado te pasa algo

NO

¿Tienes hambre?

SI

Sintió que Bilbo suspiro un poco molesto y se fue.

Se sentaron en la mesa los menos él y  Bilbo que se fue a la cocina dedujo al escuchar platos y empezó a saludar a sus amigos  Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Dori, Nori, Ori y por supuesto Bombur que al parecer no se movieron por su presencia ya en este día era el último día que habían comido tanto y tan rico recordó las palabras  de Bofur en el pasado.

 

Toque la puerta. Fili me abrió tío apuesto que te debes sentir muy cansado te pasa algo

¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto mientras se acercaban a la compañía que al parecer descansaba del festín 

SI

Sintió que Bilbo suspiro al escuchar un poco molesto y se fue.

Empezó a saludar a sus amigos  Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Dori, Nori, Ori y por supuesto Bombur que al parecer no se movieron por su presencia ya en este día era el último día que habían comido tanto y tan rico recordó las palabras  de Bofur en el pasado.

 

Bilbo puso 2 dos platos un poco apenado uno de sopa y otra con panes acompañado de un té la sopa estaba deliciosa  thorin no pudo evitar y le sonrió a la sopa.

Thorin recordó la última pelea que tuvieron y que estaba a punto de matarlo.

Gandalf vio un poco extraño desde que llego hizo un quejido para llamar la atención de Thorin y puso su mapa en la mesa ya con la atención de Thorin empezó a explicar los caminos que los llevaría a recuperar a Erebor y entregándole la llave .

 

 

 

Balin hiso otro quejido y pregunto a Thorin sobre la reunión

Thorin disgustado volvió a decir que no ayudarían.

Estamos solos dijo Thorin en tono serio

pero antes de que alguien se quejara Thorin volvió a decir la frase alentadora que es suficiente al compañía , que recuperarían Erebon y matarían a Smaug   miro de reojo a Bilbo que embozaba una sonrisa miraba todos y luego lo miro de nuevo mi corazón empezó a sentirse caliente raro mire hacia otro lado.

 

  

Bofur miro a Bilbo y le sonrió captando su atención dijo por eso lo necesitamos también para que sea nuestro saqueador.

Balin asintió y le dio el contrato para que lo revisase.

Bilbo lo agarro era más grande que todo su cuerpo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los demás Thorin estaba sonriendo, divertido por todo que paso tan rápido y vio a desmallarse quería reírse, era diferente ya que en la vez anterior solo escucho su cuerpo caer mirando la sorpresa de algunos de la compañía y que le había dicho a Gandalf que no lo cuidaría.

Debería hacerlo ahora debería apartar a Bilbo de su vida por su bien

Debería

Debería

Si además yo lo quería contratar si solo yo quería un saqueador todo por la estúpida piedra de arca recordarlo lo enfurecía, 

Esta noche mi misión es que Bilbo no este con la compañía por su bien.

 

 

 

 

 Gracias por leer y mas si escuchabas la música de Rihanna comenta seria de mucha ayuda sus comentarios para próximos capítulos  besos pásalo bien hoy ;)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. BOFUR?????

 

 

Thorin quédate conmigo por favor Thorin – estaba llorando por su culpa una punzada en su corazón levanto su mano para acariciar su cara pero antes de seguir vio una sombra más grande, apareció entre la oscuridad un orco con una espada

BILBO ATRAZ ORCO BILBO – veía como Bilbo no se movía y el asqueroso orco lo apuñalo

\-------------------------------------------REALIDAD-------------------------------------------------

BILBOOOOO-  sintió su peso caer, abrió sus ojos

Estas bien- dijo Bilbo en tono de extraño y preocupación, Bilbo se acercó y le prestó ayuda para acomodarse  en el sillón del que callo aparecer

Como llegue aquí?- pregunte

Bueno después de que levante de desmallarme jaja creo que tu seguías en la mesa Kili te trajo aquí y por cierto en la chimenea  Bofur empezó a entonar una canción hermosa pero triste y todos le siguieron cantando y decidí que si quería – Bilbo levanto su mano hacia su pecho – que quiero acompañarlos Bilbo Baggins a su servicio – estaba sonriendo como siempre esa sonrisa nunca  lo olvidaba a pesar de los malos momentos el

NO-  grite y me pare mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuese el

PORQUE? - regaño Bilbo

Mírate tú crees que puedes enfrentarte a peleas o guerras acaso quieres morir alguien como tú no podría hacer este trabajo no entiendo como Gandalf pensó en ti en primer lugar

PARA – casi grito Gandalf y dijo – yo  creo en Bilbo él lo va lograr

Gruñí enfadado entraba a la pequeña sala

Bilbo se paró cara a cara conmigo tenía que hacer o decir algo pero el corazón traicionero empezó a nublar mi mente.

Bilbo empezó a elevarse tratando de ponerse a la altura de el no lo logro – quiero hacerlo yo no tengo NADA que perder y  ad..

Que dices acaso te importa poco tu vida –

Si tuviera una vida entonces si tuviera una aventura como esta estaría feliz más que a nada en este mundo – afirmo sin decir más se dio las vueltas antes piso correctamente –

Espera –dijo mientras lo detenía unos pasos adelante tomando una de sus manos suaves– lo siento pero no necesito la piedra del Arca .

QUE- dijo intrigado Gandalf

Yo lo que quiero es, mi hogar devuelta, no robar de un dragón un piedra – cada frase que decía Gandalf quedaba anonadado y Bilbo no entendía – yo quiero mi hogar y para eso tengo que eliminar al dragón cueste mi vida o no .

Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo tienen a mi sobrino Frodo el es al único que extrañaría aparte de Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón jaja pero no tengo que perder si muero heredaría Bolsón cerrado a Frodo y eso ya lo saben Drogo y Prímula quiero estar en esta compañía lo voy afirmar ahora: dijo esto se soltó de mi mano y se fue maldito corazón no pone en claro mi mente desearía poder haberlo contradicho.

Yo  y Gandalf lo seguimos a la chimenea donde vimos todos durmiendo  en distinta posiciones y vio como una mano de Dwalin estaba cerca de Ori sonrió al recodar esos momentos incomodos entre ellos sentía que estorbaba cuando estaban en la fiesta que habían hecho la Ciudad del Lago para la compañía.

Con un gran gruñido de Gandalf todos solevantaron  y menos por supuesto Fili y Kili Se acercó a ellos para levantarlos 

Kili se levanto iba por el otro hasta Bilbo lo interrumpo ya está dijo alegre

Bofur se paró inmediato y le quito con una alegría que seas uno más de la compañía le dio un abraso y se separó para que ori también lo haga.

Ori solo le sonrió tiernamente y se fue Bilbo seguía cerca de el, para qué apreciara como los demás lo aceptaban Balin se acercó y dijo que todo era correcto ahora vamos a descansar porque todavía no es la hora para partir .

O verdad no duerman aquí yo le voy a preparar una camas para ustedes: miro a Thorin y luego salió corriendo entre la oscuridad desapareció

Estas actuando un poco raro con Bilbo –dijo Gandalf asechándome menos mal no tan fuerte

Por qué lo dices – le pregunte

Es que primero estas como tímido luego enojado y no apartas su mirada

Ahhh con que Bilbo- kili dijo un poco sonriendo

Cállate

Con que Bilbo –dijo muy bajo Kili

No es lo que piensan solo me da mala espina- mentí

Unos minutos más tarde Bilbo llego con una vela en su mano dijo – hay pocos cuartos asi que compartirlos sería mejor a ver si me acurdo: Nori y Dori.

 Ellos asistieron y los llevo menos estaba bien dicho regreso y dijo

Bombur y Ori

No –dijo Dwalin- creo que sería mejor una cama entera para Bombur

Lo siento entonces que te parece compartir con ori entonces-indico Bilbo.

Que?

Por mi está bien – dijo rápido Ori y avanzó Dwalin se siguió

Los siguientes fueron Balin con Oin, Gloin y Nori, Bofur y  Fili, Kili y  Balin que decía por fin bueno tengo un lugar cómodo pero solo  para UNO MIRO A Thorin y otro para dos que sería el último que es mi cuarto

Pero Bombur levanto la mano y se fue con Bilbo

Volvió y miro a Bifur que ya quería dormir

Gandalf te parece dormir en mi cuarto con Bifur : dijo Bilbo

El miro un poco de malas ganas pero luego miro a Thorin y a Bilbo dijo que no le importaría y se fueron los tres

Thorin se sintió solo sin escuchar las quejas que hace poco escuchaba

Y nadie se acercaba por qué y Bilbo?  Paso más de 10 min y nada

Decidió ir por el camino que tomo Bilbo hacia los cuartos pero hubo un punto donde no veía absolutamente nada.

no deberías estar esperando -dijo en un todo semi enojado 

me disculpe y lo acompañe hasta la chimenea

y bueno como ya sabes no tengo un lugar para ti lo siento que te parece - Bilbo me dio la cara para darme cuenta que llevaba una manta - yo aquí señalo el sillón unitario y el otro grade seria cómodo para ti - se callo me dio la manta y se sentó esperando que Thorin se hiciera lo mismo 

duerme a mi lado-

que ? - Pregunto bilbo

es suficiente para que los.Bueno ademas no taparíamos con esta manta - dijo un poco nervioso 

Acepto después de insistir le mucho .Mala ocasión su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al sentir su cuerpo cerca.

 Thorin acomodo la manta para los dos.La pequeña ventana le daba una escasa pero suficiente iluminación para apreciar a Bilbo.  Unos minutos después sintió su cabellera en su cuello le dio cosquillas no entendía cual es el sentimiento que quiere experimentar.'

Acomodo su cabeza contra la de bilbo era un momento tranquilo y feliz .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer también puedes leerlo en Wattpad me hace mas cómodo escribir ahí  
> 
> cuídense mucho y besos : ) : )


	3. ---------------ori x Dwalin ---------¿kissss?----------------

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : ) gracias por leer cuídense besos : )

Al parecer todos durmieron muy cómodos pensó mientras observaba a Bilbo y como el amanecer empezaba alumbrar o resplandecer al cabello de Bilbo.

 

Sintió una mano acomodarse por su hombro

 

Bilbo estaba abrazándolo, su corazón empezó al latir con fuerza.

Con una mano toco su mejilla estaba tan cerca su estómago empezó a sentirse raro pero nada malo sino como cosquilleo.

Acerco su cara un poco y un poco más hasta que sus narices chocaran.

Se detuvo para estar seguro que nadie estuviese cerca.

No pudo más cerro sus ojos sus narices se rosaban a cada acercamiento

Y por fin sintió sus labios se lamió era un momento feliz para él.

Su mano paso a su cabello e iso rulos con ellos escucho un quejido.

Se apartó asustado y en shock.

 

LATIDO ///LATIDO///

 

Al parecer Kili y Fili tienen un competidor de ser troncos y no levantarse ni por nada. Pensó mientras calmaba su corazón.

 

Salió del sillón acomodando de nuevo la manta.

Al salir de bolsón cerrado observo una silueta de alguien descansando sobre el pasto se acercó para verificar.

Era Dwalin

Estas listo para partir- pregunte

Pensé que era el único que se levantó temprano- dijo Dwalin

Ahh si yo me sentí un poco incómodo durmiendo creo

 

Mientras se sentaba Dwalin miro a otro lado y dijo – yo también

 

Me sentí un poco incómodo cuando dijo que también será que a, el enserio le gusta  **Ori**  otro enano de la compañía otr(o) pero que conchudo soy acabo de besar a Bilbo y no es un ella .

Thorin se sintió ahora avergonzado.

Pero creo que dormir con Ori sería mejor que con Bombur – dije para sacar un poco de información.

Me miro por un momento abrió su boca tres veces pero nada salió de el

Dwalin miro al pasto y dijo despacio-- ya estoy en la compañía no hay razón para pensar en eso.

Eso?-dije

 

Dwalin me dijo una indirecta me miro queriendo ver mi reacción al parecer.

 

ENTONCES TE GUSTA ORI

 

Qué?- casi grito Dwalin

Lo dije sin pensar lo siento pero eso me das a entender- dije

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos

Como dices esas cosas raras una relación con Ori otro enano – dijo Dwalin y me dio la espalda cerro sus puños

........

Bilbo ya les dijiste -dijo ori en la puerta - el corazón de los dos se aceleró Dwalin al escuchar la voz de Ori y Thorin al escuchar en nombre Bilbo voltearon muy pero muy rápido para ver a los dos en la puerta

Dwalin vamos a bañarnos digo Bilbo nos dio la oportunidad para usar su ducha no es muy grande pero suficiente para los dos antes que se levanten los demás vamos – dijo alegre Ori

Thorin y Dwalin se sintieron como piedra pero antes de que pudiera moverse Dwalin ya le había ganado eso le puso más como piedra.

Dwalin y ori los dejaron solos a él y Bilbo –por Mahal

Thorin me acompañas a hacer compras para el desayuno

Si claro no te preocupes le dijo a Bilbo

Mientras se acercaba a Bilbo dijo: Ori no escucho nada de su conversación no te preocupes. Entonces vamos de compra .


	4. --------------EL ÚLTIMO DÍA-----------------

Camino muy avergonzado a su lado al recordar el beso.

Mientras que Bilbo se preguntaba porque babeaba cuando se levanto no desde mucho lo hacía casi nunca babeaba, iba a tocarse el labio hasta que vio algunos puestos.

 

Llegamos - dijo Bilbo con su voz tan ahhhhhhh

Creo que me voy a volver loco a lado de Bilbo - grite en mi mente

Traje una muy buena cantidad de plata así si quieres puedes pedir lo que desees - dijo Bilbo sin separar la vista de Thorin

Desde cuándo...?? siempre tuvo esos enormes y hermosos ojos - pensó Thorin y desvió su mirada hacia una de las primeras tiendas que divisaba .

Sigamos - índico Bilbo

Creo que haré torillos, empezó a comprar harina 

Thorin veía como Bilbo se alejaba más y más mientras compraba los ingredientes.

Sintió un empujón.

MUÉVASE -grito una hobbit con unos empujones volteo y vio que al parecer su pareja llevada verduras como zanahoria lechuga y otros verduras que jamás había visto, debería ser normal aquí.

Les dio permiso

Mientras se alejaban de él.Ella se detuvo volteo y le miro sorprendida y volteo a su pareja.

La hobbit le gritaba que por su culpa salieron tarde.

Unos minutos después empezó a caminar en dirección en la pareja de hobbit lentamente sintiendo incomodo por los murmullos de (que hace un enano en la comarca)

 

Unos minutos después sintió la mano de....

/////LATIDO ///////LATIDO////////

Me podrías ayudar con una canasta por favor- dijo Bilbo sonriéndole.

Si por supuesto

A verdad quisieras que veas esta tiendita -ahora con la mano desocupada agarro la mano de Thorin

Mientras caminaban Thorin se dio cuenta que el único avergonzado de ir de la mano era solo el Bilbo seguía caminado tranquilo. :(

Bilbo soltó su mano

Este lugar, recién lo vi hoy mira -señalo una mata elfica -no es hermoso

Bilbo seguía apreciando algunas mantas elfica

Pero en la tienda también se encontraban pinturas y platos de hombres.

 

Se agacho encontrando una taza con una tres bellotas

Bellotas?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algún día lo recordare

Lo bueno lo malo

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensó en Bilbo trato de agarrar la bellota pero no fue lo único que agarro : )

La mano de él y Bilbo estaban agarrando la misma bellotas

 

Qué es esto - dijo Bilbo sin apartar la vista a Thorin lo cual lo incomodaba

Es una bellota -

Que linda es -le sonrió a Thorin y el correspondió los dos estaban sorprendidos. Ya que era un momento muy incómodo.

Bien entonces lo quieren comprar? - pregunto un anciano hobbit

Tome - dijo bilbo mientras le daba unas monedas - y no es para comprar algo sino para agradecerle por enseñarme lo que voy a traer yo mismo en camino a mi aventura.

Le sonrió y volvieron a recoger las canastas y se marcharon dejando a un vendedor confundido

Estaban ya un poco lejos de las tiendas.

Hasta que Thorin volteo al escuchar pasos.

Ya sabía que ver enanos era muy raro pero no parece tan raro cuando el señor Bilbo Baggins lo acompaña

Bilbo se dio la vuelta un poco molesta

Lobelia Sacovilla Bolsón un gusto de verte- dijo sonriendo

Ella era la mujer que se quejo por que le estorbaba en camino - pensó Thorin recordando si alguna vez Bilbo hablo de ella en su vida anterior

Jajaj que sarcástico - respondió Lobelia

Lo digo en serio me alegras mi día y por parte no volverás a ver a ningún enano y mi compañía desde hoy- afirmo Bilbo

A que te refieres?

\----Me voy Lobelia

Y BOLSON CERRADO?- Lobelia no estuvo más preocupada por algo.

No te preocupes si me pasa algo se quedara para mi único heredero que es Frodo Bolsón, hoy partimos Adiós Lobelia - ni bien termino de decirlo agarro a Thorin y se fueron corriendo escucho las quejas de que Frodo no mérese el no debería ser considerado para la herencia.

Unos metros lejos dejo la mano de Thorin y dejaron de correr

Bilbo no paraba de reír hasta incluso derramo una lágrima pero parecía más.

A lo lejos observó a Dwalin y Balin sentados afuera de Bolsón Cerrado

Bilbo se sobresaltó y empezó a apurase. Y Thorin le seguía la corriente

Entraron sin decir nada Thorin dejo la canasta y Bilbo le insistió que se bañase para cuando termine terminara de preparar de desayuno. Thorin se fue sin reclamar

\--------------30 min después de un delicioso baño -------------------

Vio la mesa llena con panes tortillas y mucha leche

Todos estaban sentados menos Bilbo y Ori que todavía entregaban algunas tortillas recién salidas.

Bilbo me miro e hiso una seña para acercarme

Siéntate aquí

Pero y tu

Yo tomare una ducha y luego desayuno - dijo acomodando la silla para que se sentase.

Thorin se sentó y Bilbo se marchó apresurado - vio cómo se alejaba

Sintió un pellizco volteo para percatarse de Kili y dijo sutilmente -CON QUE BILBO EHH-y como siempre embozando una sonrisa.

Kili ya sabía cómo divertirse en retorno a Erebor -mientras comía imagino a Thorin avergonzado y a Bilbo entre sus manos.

       

Fili - llamo la atención a su hermano que desayunaba tranquilamente

Que

Te acuerdas de la apuesta que le hice a nuestra madre -

NO

Como que no??? cuando teníamos cerca de 20 años

Mmmmm

\--------FLASH BACK-------------

 

Kili cayó al piso derrotado

Fili le avía vuelto a ganar en una lucha

Su mama siempre apoyándole pero su tío le miraba con un poco de deseccion y luego orgulloso por Fili

Bien hecho Fili- Dijo Thorin

Y para Kili no hay reconocimiento - Pregunto Dis

Dis va a ver te lo seguro cuando este por lo menos cerca de Fili - Afirmo mientras se retiraba sin antes escuchar las quejas de su hermana Dis

Con esa actitud ni a un enano te aceptaría o mejor dicho tú mismo genero

No digas palabras irracionales - sin más se fue Thorin

Dis fue rápido a Kili para ayudarlo a levantar no se quejó ya que estaba adolorido

Los dos lo hicieron muy bien mis queridos hijos un abrazo juntos- dijo mientras miraba a Fili

Los tres se abrasaron

Qué tal si asemos a una apuesta ,de con quien se casa su tío- dijo Dis

Yo no apuesta a nada - dijo un poco apartándose Fili

Bueno tendría la opción de que se casase con una enana lo cual no seria muy probables

Y si se casa con otr(o) también seria opción???- pregunto confuso kili

Si porque no - dijo mientras reía- bueno yo apuesto por que se case con una enana

Pero no sería raro que sea de un enano

Raro seria que se quede solo y sin nadie que compartir su vida- afirmo Dis con ganas de que su hermano conozca el amor 

Pero el que gana cual será el premio

Si ganas te doy mi colección de arcos y flechas

Enserio me darías me darías tus flechas y también los arcos - dijo Kili entusiasmado-y si pierdo

Dejaras de hacer bromas pesadas a tu hermano

Queeeeeeeeeeee-

Te apoyo en eso madre -Dijo Fili divertido lo las locuras que decían

\-------------Fin del Flash back ---------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer me gustaría que comenten para saber si la historia esta por buen camino y obviamente las imágenes las pongo para que la imaginación fluya mas y que me gustaría poder dibujar tan bien como estos fan art
> 
> : ) besos cuídense ; )


	5. El campesino y su familia

\--------MESES DESPUÉS DE LA PARTIDA DE LA COMARCA--------

 

 

Bilbo ven acompañe no estés solo por atrás- dijo Bofur mientras detenía el poni para que Bilbo se acercase

Está bien – le sonrió a Bofur

 

Paso un momento luego los dos eran los últimos en la compañía

Sabes cocinar platillos deliciosos- dijo en tono coqueto a Bilbo

Ja no es para tanto -

Si hace mucho que me sentía tan a gusto, tuvimos suerte que Gandalf te eligiera a ti-afirmo Bofur

Lo pones incomodo bueno yo tampoco sé porque Gandalf me eligió a mí en primer lugar me pregunto si será solo porque soy un tuk ,él era valiente como varios en la familia bolsón- dijo Bilbo se calló por un momento

Bilbo se quedó callado por un minuto más.

Ya pasaron 2 meses de que no estás en tú hogar si yo lo extraño no sé cómo Bilbo te sientes-Pregunto Bofur

Yo estuve años en el , mas bien la pregunta es cómo no pude extrañar el exterior esa emoción y a veces miedo que sentía algunas noches cuando acampábamos.

Empezaron a reír y sus miradas no se apartaban hasta que

\---------------------------------------GRITO-------------------------------------

 

VAN MUY LENTOS- grito Fili –APRESURENSE NO SE QUEDEN MUY ATRAZ

Casi la mitad de la compañía se sorprendió pero más Kili y Thorin que tenían tantas ganas de decirlo hace muchos minutos.

Kili a unos pasos de caballos atrás le sonrió Fili se detuvo unos segundo para estar a la par de Kili.

Gracias ya no soportaba sus risitas que tenían- dijo despacio kili

Si le ganas a mama yo recibo 2 arcos y flechas – dijo sin pensarlo Fili

Pero por que

No te ayudado más – Dijo serio Fili

       

Bueno ......mm bueno está bien-dijo Kili a mala gana.

Bofur y Bilbo ya no eran los últimos.

La noche se acercaba el poni de Bilbo se aceleraba mas y Bofur simplemente lo seguía el Poni de Bilbo dejo de ir tan rápido hasta que llego a Fili.

 

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, le seguirá dando miedo la oscuridad? - pensó Bofur

 

Continuaron por más de media hora.

Hasta que se detuvo Thorin.

Este es el lugar donde están los ogros – pensó Thorin -deben estar rondeando mañana una media hora antes del amanecer no muy lejos de aquí

Ori y Bilbo hicieron fuego con algunas pocas ramas que encontraron. Kili y Fili empezaron a buscar un lugar como y seguro para los poney .

\---------- 'Cenaron cada vez menos raciones que antes.'--------

Bilbo sintió esta vez más la presencia de Bofur

Las oportunidades que pudieron dormir o acampar eran pocas Bofur siempre dormía a su lado ahora se volvía incómodo.

Ya muchos estaban listos para una buena siesta otros como Kili Bombur ori Dwalin ya estaban durmiendo unos minutos de charlar con Bofur ,Bilbo empezó su sueño.

 

\---------------SUPUESTAMENTE TODOS DURMIENDO : )  ------------------

 

Thorin se paró cuidadosamente sin levantar a nadie cuando pensó que nadie se levantó escucho la voz de Gandalf que le preguntaba a donde va

Voy orinar – sin más se fue de su vista pero en realidad buscando el camino hacia los ogros.

Minutos después se encontraría con la caverna entro sin hacer ruido no había nadie pero si el tesoro

Maldijo al saber que tenía que esperar hasta mañana

Y por qué no llevar las espadas y largarnos de aquí

Que tan perjudicial será que ellos siguán su camino se dirigen al sur

Puede que choque con la comarca y sin duda mataran como al campesino que comieron antes de llevarse a nuestros poney 

El campesino verdad estará a tiempo?  seguirá vivo ? pensó sin más agarro la espada que recordando era elfica

Bilbo en su vida anterior le había dicho que se comieron a un campesino lo escucho mientras intentaba salvar a los poney

Pero que tan lejos están de aquí todo está lleno de árboles y no encontraba rastro .

Recordó la antepenúltima vez que se encontró con Azor una furia encendió su cuerpo miro los árboles y empezó a subir el que le parecía más alto se detuvo al alcanzar una altura de más de 5 metros y empezó a observar y nada.

       

Ni siquiera podría ver donde estaba su compañía.

Subió más rápido y con la furia que todavía se iba se detuvo al sentir el fuerte aire que goleaba dio un giro asta percatarse que un 1kilometro y más se encontraba una casa que aparecer criaba cabras su luz y estaban apagadas miro que a unos metros eran – los ogros – dijo y empezó a bajar con rudeza se podría decir que se calló pero al llegar al piso Thorin empezó a correr dio la vuelta a la cabaña y siguió

 

\---------------------------MIENTRAS EN LA COMPAÑÍA -------------------------

 

Gandalf se cansaba de esperar a que Thorin regresase sintió un sueño mientras bostezaba si ese tonto de Thorin no regresa tendré que ir por el- pensó molesto

Los minutos pasaban cero los ojos por unos minutos hasta que sintió un grito de miedo – quito su sueño por el miedo que sintió – Bilbo –Dijo casi fuerte

Ehhhh – dijo al entender que era una pesadilla

Miro a su alrededor buscando algo y Gandalf entendió y dijo – ese tonto de Thorin dijo que se iba a orina y creo que ya paso casi o más de 30 min – dijo en tono molesto

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que dormimos ?– pregunto Bilbo

1hora y media creo- respondió

Tú crees que este bien

Si creo no escuche nada fuera de lo común además Thorin no tan débil como para caer.

Pasaban los minutos y ahora Bilbo lo acompañaba despierto unos minutos más y tendría que levantar a la compañía – aunque creo que seguro debe estar meditando – dijo Gandalf – yo también me gustaría momentos a solas si estuviese el caso de Thorin , mejor descansa pequeño hobbit mañana seguiremos .-dijo Gandalf sin escuchar respuesta alguna de Bilbo .

 

fin del capitulo _---                : )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer besos cuídense : ) y por sierto no es lindo Bofur XD Xd


	6. el campesino y su familia part2

Ahora si estoy casi seguro que son 40 min - dijo Gandalf ahora parándose y Bilbo se paró con cuidado para no levantar a nadie

Escucho crujido - de este entre arboles

Ya oíste Bilbo ahí esta no te preocupes - miraron al lugar donde provenía el radio y salió una niña y un niño

Quienes son - pregunto Bilbo

Yo soy Ari y mi hermano menor Blazh - dijo la niña, Gandalf y Bilbo vio unos leves quejidos de parte del niño.- queríamos avisarle de que el señor Thorin.

Nuestro mejor amigo - resalto el niño

Shhhh- la niña le dijo al niño señalando a los demás dormidos- se quedara pasar la noche con nosotros a sí que no se preocupen por su ausencia esta noche

te importaría llévanos así el - dijo Gandalf

no Thorin prefiere de que estén juntos y protegido -

Así que Thorin no les mando

No pero estaba preocupado por ustedes dijo que esperaba que no lo buscasen y también a mi mama que no estaban muy lejos de aquí

Yo sabía que estaban por aquí ya que antes de dormir vi humos en esta dirección

Porque Thorin no quiere regresar ahora.

BUENO Esta ocupado con mi mama al amanecer volverá no se preocupen ya debemos irnos deben estar preocupados por nosotros - sin más los dos niños salieron corriendo.

Gandalf - gruño Bilbo para saber si lo seguíamos -

Gandalf estaba intrigado, muy tarde su reacción los niños se perdieron de su vista y no lo encontraron solo encontraron una cueva con oro y cuchillos elficos regresaron a la compañía.

 

\------------ HACE 30 MINUTOS LO QUE PASO FUE ------------------------

 

Thorin había llegado al lugar donde vio a los ogros

Fatigado siguió corriendo una gota de sudor cayo rápidamente al escuchar gritos de un hombre.

Le enfurecía la idea de no llegar a tiempo.

Continúo corriendo lo más que pudo.

Ahora que estaba enfrente de la casa escucho como los muebles sillas chocaban contra el piso e movimientos de desesperación.

Maldijo Thorin al ver la puerta cerrada vio la posibilidades observo que, a lo lejos una de las ovejas cojeando que salía de la espada de la casa

Rodeo la casa para encontrarse con un gran vuelco

Entro y sin más desenvaino la espada.  
  


Cuando estaba a punto de ir a la otra habitación escucho sollozos agudos pero al parecer alguien lo impedía

Con ayuda de su buena audición

Lo llevo a un lugar no tan percatable a primera vista y un montón de sabanas.

Destapo y se encontró con una mujer y un niño y una niña los llantos y miedo era por parte de los niños y la mujer, pero lo quejidos era de los niños aterrados

Voy a salvar al hombre- dijo Thorin

Sin más salió de ese lugar.

Escucho los murmullos de uno de los despreciables ogros que rogaba QUE SE COMIERAN AL HOMBRE de no tan avanzada edad que ahora yacía en una delas manos del ogro.

El hombre al parecer actuaba estar inconsciente por su suerte, los ogros son seres lentos y torpes.

Los ogros todavía NO se percataban de la presencia de Thorin

Unos sillones podrían elevarlo y atacar a uno tan profundo que los mataría pero dejaría a dos orcos atacándolo al mismo tiempo por suerte no solo trajo una espada si lo atrapaban podría sacar la pequeña daga y acuchillar su mano.

Los oros mientras tanto seguían discutiendo por si se lo comían de una vez o no.

Thorin avanzo un paso otro

////////SINTIÓ UN MANO ////////

Thorin volteo rápido al ver quien lo detenía

Era la mujer - puedo ayudar por favor es mi padre quiero que viva - suplico casi sollozando

Thorin le convenía una distracción le dijo a la mujer su plan o lo tenía indicado a hacer la mujer

Se dirigió al ogro que tenía al hombre.

Thorin con cuidado y silencioso movió uno sillones, se impulsó para atacar en el cráneo tan fuerte y veloz que ni el mismo sentiría en vida.

EHHHHHIIIII OGRO NO ME QUIERES A MI TAMBIEN VENGAN POR MI - La mujer empezó a tirar una piedras del doble del tamaño de su mano con toda la fuerza para molestar a los dos ogros que ahora iban tras ella

UN GRAN RUIDO, sonó el cuerpo del ogro que fue acuchillo certeramente por Thorin.

El ogros cayo tan brutal que llamo la atención de los dos ogros que con furia uno fue hacia Thorin y otro a la mujer la mujer

Los ogros a cada paso hacían un crujido irritante .

La mujer al ver a esa HORRIBLE CRIATURA acercarse corrió lo más que pudo para ganar tiempo y empezó la pelea entre Thorin y el ogro que al aparecer es más grande y cuerdo, que esquivaba con rudeza los ataque de Thorin.

Mientras tanto el hombre padre de la mujer se escabullía del gran peso de primer ogro que ahora muerto esta, sigiloso sin llamar la atención quito un filoso cuchillo y fue a por su hija.

Thorin no podía perder tiempo este otro ogro.

       

Thorin maldijo al tropezar cuando pensó que el OGRO ATACARÍA,

\--------------------- EL OGRO GRITO DE DOLOR----------

Los niños le avían atacado con una chuchillo suficientemente grande y afilada para hacer que el OGRO se arrodillase de dolor

DEMONIOS - fue la última palabra del ogro al ser atacado en el cuello con un corte limpio por Thorin.

EL OGRO CALLO, dejando a la vista a uno niños alegres por su muerte.

 

 

 

gracias por leer dentro de unas horas publicare el otro cap besos ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer : )


	7. El campesino y su familia part 3

Escucho el grito de dolor de la mujer

Mama- gritaron los niños que querían ir por ella

 **NO quédense aquí yo iré por ella la salvare no se muevan de aquí** \- exigió Thorin

Thorin salió de la casa, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho pero no importaba siguió entre los grandes pastos hacia los gritos de la mujer.

       

 ** _SIEMPRE SUPE que yo era el más inteligente y fuerte que ellos_** – GRITO el ultimo ogro con su voz aguda, el ogro al parecer volvía a la casa.

Ahora no tan lejos de Thorin

El ogro tenia a la mujer en la mano derecha y su padre en la izquierda, Thorin sin más pensó unos momentos antes de actuar sin razón

Se tiro al paso y lejos que el ogro avanzase conto una cuenta regresiva de 5 segundos

SALIO y ataco a una de las piernas con mucha fuerza

Del dolor EL OGRO TIRO A  **LA MUJER CON mucha fuerza, al hombre también**  para que de tal caída  _no pudiesen levantarse_.

El ogro sonrió al ver que su plan resulto. El hombre y su hija se intentaban levantar pero con poco éxito.

El Ogro **VOLTEO CON RAPIDEZ**  simplemente sin pensar  **corrió**  hacia Thorin  **para ATROPELLARLO CON SU PESO**

Justo cundo estaba cerca Thorin lo esquivo pero no fue todo el OGRO se detuvo y empezó a dar golpes sin sentido  _uno de ellos choco a Thorin haciéndolo caer._

Thorin retrocedió para agarrar la espada que hace poco había caído.

 **Mama** \- gritaron los niños al ver como su mama  _yacía en el pasto tirada como sin vida._

EL ogro si más corrió hacia ellos

Los niños  _ **no veían el peligro que se le acechaba**_  pero solo se acercaban con sus pequeñas corridas que llevaba a su mama.

  
 **NO aléjense** \- grito la mama

Los niños se detuvieron en la mitad de su camino

Thorin por un momento sintió **DESESPERACIÓN**  ,el orco había avanzado mucho hacia los niños no tenía otra opción.

 **APUNTO SU ESPADA EN DIRECCIÓN DEL OGRO**  sin pensar lo tiro con fuerza con la intención de que haga un  _ **CORTE PROFUNDO A SU NUCA**_.

Thorin empezó a correr al ver que el ogro seguía corriendo después de su ataque

La daga incrustada a la nuca de ogro se movía junto con el otro, la sangre que salía de ella era obvia  ** _THORIN NO ENTENDÍA POR QUE NO PARABA ...YA ERA EL FIN PARA ESE OGRO?._**

Era  _ **MUY TARDE**_  el ogro estaba a 10 segundo de los niños que seguía quietos por miedo

Su madre lloraba y como su abuelo a lo lejos, la niña le dijo que corra a su hermano, el niño se negó.

Su hermana lo empujo para que se cayera –  **vete** – le grito la niña mientras corría hacia el ogro

El ogro sonrió victorioso teniendo a la niña entre sus dos manos . Giro hacia Thorin ,que seguía acercándose le.

 **QUIETO ENANO, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE UN ENANO ESTÁ AYUDANDO A UNOS HOMBRES**  que relación tienes con estos hombres – dijo el ogro poniendo en alto a la niña en forma amenazante.

NO le hagas daño a mi nieta por favor yo ....  **Matame a mi**  – grito desesperado el hombre que escuchaba el llanto de su hija.

CÁLLENSE O LA MATO AHORA MISMO – Grito ,poniendo  _dos dedos al cuello de la niña_ -  **ESTOY ABLANDO CON EL ENANO QUE HASTA AHORA SOLO TRAJO PROBLEMAS**  –dijo el ogro, 

La niña lo escuchaba cansado y unos gemidos de dolor no paraban de salir de la boca del ogro.

El ogro con su otra mano saco la daga de su nuca.

Se podía observar solo por atrás que NO PARABA DE  _SALIR SANGRE DE SU NUCA_.

Yo estoy de regreso a mi hogar a  **EREBOR** – grito thorin

EREBOR? – pregunto el ogro

Hacia Erebor escuche que buscan a un grupo de enanos para matarlos AZOG el profanado quiere la cabeza del Rey bajo la montaña .DIME ENANO ERES ALGUNO DE ELLOS –

**THORIN NO ENTENDÍA .QUE QUERIA? POR LO VISTO FALTABA MINUTOS PARA QUE MUERA Y NO TENÍA SALVACIÓN DE VIVIR.**

RESPONDE- grito el ogro

No tiene importancia quien sea YO – grito Thorin

Sé cuánto me queda de vida,  **matare a la niña**  si me sigues quitando más tiempo.

 **QUE quieres** \- ahora grito Thorin ya ahora molesto

QUIETA O LA MATO- grito mirando a la mujer que ahora está parada – **VIVIRA SI EL ENANO HACE DOS COSAS SINO MIRARAN LA TRIPAS Y TODAS LAS PARTES DE ESTA NIÑA, ESTARÁN EN EL CAMPO SI VEO UN ATAQUE MORIRÁ AHORCADA DE INMEDIATO** \- grito amenazante

Ahora el hombre y su hija miraban con suplica para que acepte Thorin.

QUE quieres- pregunto Thorin

Primero respóndeme si eres o no parte de este grupo buscado por Azog- 

 **SI lo soy** – acepto Thorin

El ogro sonrió feliz

LOS ENANOS ehhh escuche rumores que lo enanos APRECIAN SUS trenzas largos cabellos y larga barba que un enano sin ella es un don nadie o alguien que simplemente no tiene dignidad ...  ** _QUIERO QUE TE CORTES LAS TRENSAS Y EL CABELLO_**  -

Thorin sabía que no podía hacerlo así de fácil, apretó las manos con una gran **ira**

Jajaja – rio y tosía con una gotas de sangre salía por su boca.

Córtate el cabello como la de ese niño corto como la de ese hombre también – señalo al hombre -  ** _MI MUERTE SIGNIFICARA TU DESHONRA_**  – grito - y si te Azog atrapa cuanto antes todos los ogros se burlaran de ti AHORA HAZLO – puso a la niña que seguía con temor en una de su manos.

CON LA OTRA AGARRO LA DAGA LO ROMPIDO EN TROZOS, ELIGIÓ EL MÁS PEQUEÑO Y LE TIRO A LA MUJER

TU CORTARLO RÁPIDO- grito a la mujer, ella sin pensar agarro el pequeño objeto filudo y fue hacia Thorin.

Thorin seguía procesando todo, no sabía si arrepentirse de haber llegado aquí, miro a la mujer que ahora estaban frente a frente.

Sé que significa mucho para ti y no lo estás haciendo por nada estas salvando a una niña a mi hija hiciste mucho por nosotros pero  **te pido solo esto por favor**  – dijo llorando mientras retrocedía para ver a su hija.

Está bien – acepto sin pensar porque si pensaba le aria MAS difícil asimilar la situación.

 **HAZLO RÁPIDO NO ME QUEDA NI UN MINUTO AS CORTES GRANDES SI NO VEO UN PROGRESO EN 30 SEGUNDO LA AHORCARÉEEEEE** \- Grito el ogro ahora furioso

Sin más la mujer empezó a cortar en puñados grandes.

La mujer en 15 segundo había logrado más de la mitad  **el ogro empezó a contar 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1**

Thorin se alegró de escuchar ese MALDITO  **UNO** podía ver sus largas melenas y trenzas ahora entre los pasto.

Todos miraron al ogro que sonreía con esos dientes horribles

Soltó a la niña –  **ESTA ES UNA BUENA MUERTE- DIJO Y MURIÓ TIRADO ENTRE TIERRA Y PASTO.**

La mujer dejó el pedazo de cuchillo en el piso y fue tras su hija.

el niño había llegado primero a ella llorando . EL hombre y su hija fueron hacia los niños encontrados en un fuerte abrazo.

valía la pena - pensó thorin ,noto que todo su cabello que estaba cortando de forma asimétrica total.

Sintió un liquido en su cabello abría sido golpeado?? era sangre, pero no sentía dolor ni había herida alguna???

 **La mujer.... su mano estaba sangrado**  – pensó mientras miraba gotas de sangre en el pasto

 

 

_ **:o  :o ///////////// Mientras tanto al día siguiente en la salida del sol //////////// :oooo  : )** _

Todavía no se levanta, estas seguro – pregunto Fili a los niños

Bueno hace unos minutos dormía profundamente – dijo Blazh el niño con una sonrisa

Todos seguían sin pensar que fuese un engaño o algo malo ya que se veían tan adorables los niños

Ya estamos cerca ven esa es mi casa – señalo con su pequeño dedo Ari

No sé por qué me estoy emocionado de ver a mi tío – dijo Kili apresurando su paso – puedo entrar primero.

Si mi mama los espera con un desayuno delicioso- ve dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños

Kili fue rápido entro por la puerta que estaba abierta

Los enanos apresuraron el paso al entrar vieron un gran hueco en la sala una pared destruida con si una piedra grande le había atravesado y vieron a Kili  ** _paralizado quieto mirando algo extraño aparecer._**

Todos se preguntaban si estaba sorprendido por el gran hueco

Ya que Kili no dejaba de ver hacia ese lugar

 _ **O hay algo afuera**_????

Lo primero que vieron afuera fue un gran campo y cada vez

Se acervan y vieron un Árbol que estaba afuera de la casa o por decir sala.

Una sobra quien era el que estaba parado cerca del árbol

Nadie dijo nada

** _Todos hasta incluso Bilbo, Gandalf absolutamente nadie creía lo que veía._ **

Los niños sonrieron- por fin aceptaste quitarte esa inmensa chompa- dijo el niño

Wuao tenías puesto un HAUBERK (armadura de mallas) – grito la niña sorprendida

**Pero los enanos seguían sin decir nada**

......

........................

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer , espero leer vuestros comentarios no se si hice bien este cap 
> 
> BESOS : ) : )


	8. DESPEDIDA

 

Gandalf y Bilbo admitieron mentalmente que se veía más lindo y limpio que antes, mientras Bilbo seguía anonadado, Gandalf vio como Dwalin Balin Kili Fili Ori Bofur Oin Gloin Bifur Nori Dori y Bombur no tenían la misma reacción

Quien como Porque QUIEN TE HISO ESO TIO- dijo en tono molesto y con ira Kili

Dwalin estuvo de exigir respuesta también...

Fui yo- grito la mujer provocando que todos voltearon hacia ella,

Porque – Exigió Dwalin, ori pidió su calma pero nada cambio el ánimo Dwalin.

Yo... NO mmm. Fue gracias a el... el salvo a mi hija- la mujer avanzaba, se sacó el mandil, lo dejo caer y iba en dirección a Thorin – si NO LO HACÍA  ** _EL OGRO MATARÍA A MI HIJA_**  – ahora la mujer estuvo frente de Thorin.

Yo no pude agradecer ayer todo lo que hiciste ayer  ** _salvaste a mi padre y mis hijo_** -ni bien termino sus palabras, la mujer  _se abalanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza._

Los niños fueron a Thorin y lo abrazaron, los cuatro cayeron al pasto

Thorin ahora solo pensaba en el peso que sentía, vio que la mujer estaba llorando.

Sintió cómo pasaba por su cara pasaban las lágrimas de ella – gracias- le dijo ella dándole 3 besos a Thorin.

Está bien creo que ellos lo entienden – dijo refiriéndose a su compañía – pesan – dijo sonriéndole a la mujer.

Disculpa- dijo ,ella y los niños se pararon

Yo te paro amigo Thorin – dijo alegre Ari

Yo también – dijo Blazh

Los dos tomaron cada mano, Thorin permitió su ayuda.

Thorin? –preguntó la mujer

Si soy Thorin Oakenshield a su servicio – dijo e hizo una reverencia a la mujer ya que anteriormente no se había presentado formalmente

La mujer se sonrojo como un tomate- Yo soy Kirsten Bradley- se inclinó como el .

Bueno- Kirsten titubeó- Thorin Oakenshield

Solo Thorin por favor –indico Thorin

Ella seguía avergonzada

 _DEJA DE ENAMORARTE RAPIDO HIJA_  – Gritó su padre llamando la atención de todos- bueno ya que tengo la atención de todos los presentes, mi nombres es Godwin Bradley.

Papa – escuchó la que queja de su hija empezó a reír - bueno como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo Thorin Oakenshield , mi hija preparó un gran paquete y para todos ustedes por mi parte van  ** _dos barriles de cerveza_**

Gandalf rió al ver como los enanos cambiaron de cara al escuchar cerveza.Recorcando los felices que fueron en Bolsón Cerrado 

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa que los estaba esperando ,al parecer.

Dwalin y Kili comían como si no tuvieran estómago.

Ori intentó pedir a Dwalin que parase de comer de esa forma vulgar sorprendiendo a todos ya que le hizo caso, su hermano Balin dio una carcajada,

Por otra parte Kili dejo de comer rápido cuando se atraganto, Fili le dio envés de palmadas golpes dejando a todos riendo.

\--------------------------después de comer( desayunar) --------------------------------------

Oin ,Bilbo, Bofur y Kirsten, empezaron a limpiar todos Bofur y Oin empezaron a limpiar los servicios mientras Bilbo y Kirsten limpiaban el comedor

Thorin es el primer enano que vi en mi vida y el más sorprendente- dijo Kirsten rompiendo el hielo entre ella y Bilbo –tú no eres un enano verdad?

A no soy un Hobbit, soy Bilbo Bolsón llámame Bilbo-

El ogro había dicho que solo era un grupo de enanos

A yo ahora soy parte de su compañía gracias a Gandalf

Gandalf? –

Es el mago que esta con su gran pipa afuera, si quieres te presento a todos

Si por favor

\--------------Bilbo y ella fueron por cada enano para presentarla formalmente-------

Cuando regresaron a limpiar- Se ve que conoces a todos

Más de lo que ellos creen- Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa

Acabaron de limpiar todo

Quien es su líder- pregunto inocentemente

Thorin

Bese a su líder- dijo ruborizada

Besaste???? Bueno si lo besaste entonces besaste al Rey de Erebor- Bilbo vio como ella se paralizó

 

Bilbo-Bofur lo llamo de lejos-ya tenemos que partir ya empaque tus cosas ya vamos a partir

Que ya se van -dijo Kirsten notablemente triste

Los tres salieron para ver como Gandalf yacía en su caballo y los enanos en sus ponéis.

Vio Kirsten como su papa y sus hijos se despedían de Thorin y se les acerco para hacer lo mismo

Ella se despidió un lindo abrazo de Thorin- rezare cada día por tu bien – finalizando su abraso

Cuando partieron Kirsten dejo caer una lágrimas, no de triste sino de alegría de haber conocido al rey de Erebor, sus hijos corrieron con los ponéis despidiendo de cada enano

Gandalf se puso triste ya que quería despedirse con fuegos artificiales y escuchar la sorpresa de los niños.

Minutos después de correr

Los niños volvieron a su mama

Bueno niños tenemos mucho trabajo –los niños asintieron felices

La familia del campesino volteo para ver por última vez a la compañía sus caras lo único que expresaba era una gran felicidad que deseaban para la compañía de Thorin Oakenshield.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza es que quería dibujar siquiera una parte de la historia pero no me salio bien pero ya tengo como tres cap , pronto publicare los demas capitulos ,quisiera saber lo que opinais .
> 
> gracias por leer : ) besos y cuidense : )


	9. I NEED YOU

_** \-----------horas después ---------------- ** _

Thorin recordó que en su vida anterior primero fueron a hacia la cueva donde darían espada a cada uno pero ya estaban muy lejos de ahí no podía volver- se detuvo en seco

Amigo Thorin porque te detienes- preguntó Gandalf

Las armas, avían una cueva con armas

No te preocupes cargamos los suficientes, creíste que fuiste el único en conseguir arma, mi querido Bilbo adquirido una espada que le permitirá saber si se acercan ogros

Me siento más tranquilo- dijo y continúo

Faltaba 1 día más de viaje para que se encuentren con el otro mago más raro que Gandalf y esos malditos orcos

\------------------al día siguiente ---------------------

Pasaban los minutos ya deberían haber chocado con Radagast   
Por fin escucho mucho ruido

Apareció entre los arbustos, Radagast asustado

Rápidamente Gandalf pidió tiempo asolas para hablar con el

Thorin pensó que sería oportuno o ventaja saber que hablaban ya que en su vida pasada no le intereso

Thorin mando a Fili que espiar, esta vez Thorin quería saber más

Fili se fue sigilosamente y ahora tenía que esperar que los ponis se escapen y estar en una persecución. No había de otra.

Toda la compañía estaba sentada

Kili se preguntó dónde se encontraba Fili

Mientras tanto Bilbo conversaba con Bofur, cosa que molestaba a Thorin y por supuesto Kili no se quedó atrás

Bilbo?

Si Kili?

Es la primera vez que tienes una daga?

Si justo quería que Bofur practique conmigo ya que ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo

Yo también puedo ayuda

Claro, porque no?- dijo sonriente Bofur

Bofur Kili y Bilbo se pararon

Desenvainaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Primero practica conmigo – exigió Kili- quiero verte que tal lo haces ahora tu primera vez, con toda tu fuerza atácame y rapidez por supuesto.

Kili- grito mentalmente Thorin ya que Kili tapaba la vista, no podía ver a Bilbo.

Bilbo lo pensó y fue con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia Kili

Bilbo alzo la daga y cuando ya estuvo cerca, Kili lo esquivo viendo a Thorin NO PODÍA detenerse, tiro la daga sin pensar

Quedando encima de Thorin

\----------los dos se pusieron nerviosos-------------------

Tío?-Kili sonrió por el momento incómodo, si le ganara a mama

 

Disculpa – pidió Bilbo intentando levantarse b

 

Voy a ver a los poney – dijo Bofur dijo un poco celoso

 

Bofur sabía que sentía atracción por Bilbo los últimos días ,su sonrisa ,hablaba más tiempo con él, que con otro de la compañía.

Ver a Thorin y Bilbo juntos, lo puso celoso

Y no debería o quizás debería ser sincero y decirle a Bilbo lo que sentía por él.

Bofur se percata del miedo de los ponis, intenta calmarlos.

Vio a los lejos, bestias como lobos gigantes y pálidos, encima de ellos orcos

Bofur se tensó al ver que un par de las bestias estaban muy cerca, se alarmo.

Empezó a liberar a los ponéis ya que estaba muy alborotados y alguno con gran fuerza se zafaron y huyeron

La bulla atraería a todos los orcos, cosa que no lo permitiría.

Era terrible estar solo y sin ayuda, si gritaba atraería a más de ellos, pero no quería dejar a los ponéis, desató al último.

Uno de esos lobos gigantes lo atacó matándolo de inmediato, pero el otro le mordió el brazo, con la otra mano lo apuñaló por la cabeza.

Y fue corriendo hacia la compañía alertando a todos

Al parecer Gandalf ya terminó su reunión

Radagast decidió darles distracción

Thorin asintió y volteo y vio sangre que emanaba del brazo de Bofur

Bofur?-pregunto Thorin sorprendido ya que nadie había sido dañado en su vida anterior.

Ori ayúdalo de inmediato- dijo Thorin y para su sorpresa Bilbo fue el primero a acercarse a Bofur 

Gracia Bilbo, Ori – dijo Bofur con una sonrisa

Radagast de inmediato, salió con sus liebres.

Thorin estaba preparo

Gandalf Dijo- AHORA

Todos salieron, corrían y se detenían entre las grandes rocas y continuaron

Esta vez la herida de Bofur atrajo a una de las bestias,

Por suerte Gandalf encontró el camino hacia el túnel siguieron los caminos.

Gandalf insistió a Bilbo de que Radagast se encontraría bien.

15 minutos después a Llegaron a Rivendel, Thorin volvió sentir la misma incomodidad no puede olvidar así de la nada el odio hacia los elfos aunque el mismísimo Thranduil ayudo en la batalla de los 5 ejercitos.

Fue tan incómodo hacer de nuevo el maldito círculo a la llegada de los elfos

Elrond saludo a Gandalf y luego a Thorin

Gandalf dijo la traducción de la comida y como siempre Gloin tomo la palabra y acepto

Minutos después esperaron en el pasillo al parecer Elrond llamó a Bilbo, Thorin los siguió para escuchar la conversación.

Bilbo les habló sobre su madre y su padre y la vez que ellos murieron dejándolo solo con sus libros que lo consolaron durante años.

Maldijo el momento de haber avanzado tan poco en su relación de él y Bilbo

Ya que deseaba a Bilbo y hablar con él.

Quería interrumpir, hasta que Elrond señaló que está preparada la comida.

Thorin a escuchar sus pasos hacia él, desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

Se encontró con la compañía, escucho las quejas Bofur preguntando de donde se encontraba Bilbo, sin darle importancia fue a Fili que conversaba con Kili, lo raro fue que Kili le dijo que se callara al parecer seguían hablando de él, aun no sabía de qué.

Tío- saludo Kili alegre

Fili podemos hablar en privado – Dijo Thorin, vio como Kili hacía gestos de molestia

Cuando no siempre Fili- dijo Kili, Thorin entendió

Fili lo siguió, Thorin pensó que no era necesario ocultar nada a Kili

Nos acompañas Kili-

Kili quería rechazarlo por su orgullo pero no puedo negarse a su tío.

Que escuchaste – pregunto al fijarse de que estaban solos

Bueno Radagast dijo que a la colina de Dol Guldur cuando presiente que un poder oscuro está corrompiendo el bosque, y descubre que el origen de dicha corrupción es una maligna presencia que se ha instalado en el enclave. Tras neutralizar al espíritu del Rey Brujo de Angmar, que protegía el lugar, y tras presenciar la manifestación del Nigromante.

Tío no entiendo –dijo Kili con una mueca

Si escuchan otra información sobre el nigromante o algo similar del tema me avisan-exigió Thorin

Crees que Gandalf no ayuda con otras intenciones-dijo Kili

Y tiene otros motivos para la compañía-Dijo Fili

Si ,quizás-

Escucharon como Bombur gritaba de felicidad

Fili Kili vallan primero a almorzar necesito pensar un momento a solas-pidiéndoles Thorin a los dos con una sonrisa

Cuando se voltearon para volver

A lo lejos Fili le dio un pequeño codazo a Kili

No has crecido nada – dijo riéndose de Kili

Cállate- respondió Kili

Todos se quedaron desanimados de encontrarse diferente platillos de ensalada, por otra parte el vino no era el problema sino que no había carne.

Ori Dwalin Kili se quejaron todo era tan raro.

Kili recordaba que en momentos festivos la comida era grandiosa y obviamente avía arpas y todo tipo de instrumento que entonaba una canción alegre

En cambio la melodía que hacían los elfos era muy aburrida o seria

Pero las mirada de esa elfa no iba a negar que era muy linda y no pudo evitarle darle una sonrisa picara

Dwalin hizo un quejido

Le avía visto recordó el odio que tenían contra los elfos , Fili y mi tío son los que más odia a los elfos ya que vieron cómo se iban sin dar ayuda alguna ,me moleste pero no tanto como los dos

A no, ella no me parece atractiva en lo absoluto- dijo Kili con un gesto de asco

Miro una sombre de la otra elfo que se acercaba quería de una forma enmendar el insulto- pero no se ve nada mal- dijo volteándose para verla

Para su sorpresa no era un ella quedo como un imbécil Dwalin se reía sin más, era tan vergonzoso, quería desaparecer

Era un elfo

Thorin volvió de su meditación escuchando la fuertes carcajadas de la compañía y la de Bilbo que al parecer fue el único de enterarse de su llegada.

Desvió su mirada , si lo seguía viendo se pondría nervioso tenía que conversar seriamente con Gandalf

Se sentó en la mesa con el elfo Elrond y Gandalf

La conversación se volvía desagradable después de unos momentos ya que Elrond quería recordarle su vida pasada y la llegada de Smaug

Al finalizar su comida el elfo Elrond propuso que no bañemos en los manantiales ante del anochecer – acepte

Gandalf y Elrond se dieron cuenta de que Thorin se quedó sumiso en sus pensamientos

\---------pensamientos de Thorin Oankenshield----------

Bilbo en mi vida anterior si me acuerdo se bañó a oscuras

Podría tomar esta oportunidad para estar a solas con Bilbo

Y poder estar más tiempo con él, lo que deseaba siempre

Quería saber si es atractivo ya que ahora sin su gran cabellera y trenzas, se sentía y veía distinto, como para la compañía un poco menos imponente

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Horas después

\------------------------------------------------

       

Bilbo te puedo acompañar 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> gracias por leer : ) ; )
> 
> fin del cap 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------


End file.
